


Tina Goldstein's Unopened Letters

by HermioneEowynP



Series: Unopened Letters [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneEowynP/pseuds/HermioneEowynP
Summary: What happened when Tina Goldstein left MACUSA and Percival Graves to move to the UK with Newt Scamander





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't subscribe to this story, it's a one-shot and I will not be adding more chapters. Subscribe instead to the series, thanks.

“Is there anything at all I can do to retain your services?”

Percival was trying to keep this professional, like he was talking to any other Auror making the same request, but there was something in his eyes that gave away his true feelings.

Tina was aware that Percival was not one who gave his heart easily to another person. Although he did not appear to be the warmest person to strangers, he did take care of the Aurors under his charge. He also had been the most gentlemanly of gentleman callers. The second reason was why it would not be fair for her to remain in MACUSA with her growing feelings for Newt.

“I think it’s for the best I resign.” That was all she could say without bursting into tears and alarming anyone outside the office.

Percival knew that this was the most Tina could say while retaining her composure, so he tried reading her mind. Being Queenie’s sister, Tina was usually good at keeping her mind closed, but just like when Grindelwald had sentenced her to death while wearing his face, her guard was down now.

“I know Newt spoke well enough of you to Madam Picquery to restore you as an Auror, but a testimonial from someone like me will boost your chances of being employed at the British Ministry.  That’s after you get your British citizenship. Newt‘s brother Theseus is an Auror there and he’s a nice guy to work with, but he’s not the one who makes the hiring decisions. I am confident though that the dark wizards in the UK will come to fear your persistence in going after them.”

He smiled, thinking of how she had tracked the Second Salemers despite being told not to do so. It had been President Picquery who had given the order to demote her, although he had argued that wiping the memories of the No-Majs present had been sufficient. “We choose as our Aurors people to stand up for those who cannot speak for themselves. This boy she was trying to defend may be a No-Maj, but someone who needs to be defended all the same. I will give her a severe warning – she could have handled this better after all – but she has the right heart for this job.” He befriended Credence after that, trying to find a way to take down the Second Salemers through the boy. One of the good things that had resulted from his capture by Grindelwald and the subsequent events was the downfall of the Second Salemers.

“On a more personal front, if Newt ever mistreats you, Theseus and the other Scamanders will not let him off. Should Theseus ever owl me for backup, I am prepared to send Newt a Howler from across the pond. If you are ever homesick, my door will be always be open.”

* * *

 

A jazz piano song came on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Percival’s favourite. When Tina stayed the night at his place – never the other way round because of her landlady’s rules – he would often play it for her on his piano and teach her to play it. Ever since she moved to the UK, she never touched a piano again.

Newt would sometimes suggest going to a piano concert, but Tina always found a way to decline or suggest doing something else. With Newt, the bonding was usually over his animals. She did come to love all of the animals and Newt himself, but it was never quite the same as her relationship with Percival.

She had gotten another letter today. There was no sender’s name, but she knew it was from Percival because of the scorpion motifs on the envelope. She never opened any of those letters, but she could not bring herself to throw these letters, delivered across the Atlantic, from her homeland, into the fire. She hid them among the things she had brought home from MACUSA after her resignation.


End file.
